The present invention generally relates to a sleep-inducing device of the same general type as disclosed in my prior issuing U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,468 and 3,799,153, and more particularly to an improved sleep-inducing device for imparting independent oscillatory movement to more than one bed.
In order to supply the occupant of a bed with a relaxing oscillatory motion, sleep-inducing devices of the type concerned here generally employ a frame-like member which fits over the top of the spring assembly of the bed and is connected to an oscillating link arm driven by a rotating crank disk. The frequency and amplitude of the oscillatory movement imparted to the frame-like member is determined by the speed of rotation of the disk and the radial distance between the point at which the link arm is attached to the disk and the axis of rotation of the disk. Thus, a desired gentle rocking motion can be selectively provided by varying the frequency and amplitude of the oscillations imparted to the bed.
This gentle undulating movement has been found to provide a tranquilizing effect and thus can be employed in lieu of the administration of sleep-inducing medication, which is often accompanied by undesirable side effects. Accordingly, devices of this type have particular utility in the home as well as large institutes such as hospitals caring for burn patients, newborns, children, mental patients, the elderly, veterans and the like.
Known sleep-inducing devices employing oscillating link arms are operationally quite efficient, but do possess certain definite disadvantages. Heretofore, only a single bed could be attached to a device at a time, thereby requiring a separate device for each bed, a somewhat prodigal arrangement. Further, in order to vary the degree of oscillation imparted to a bed, a timely and involved procedure, involving the detachment of the link arm from the crank disk, is required. In this regard, the link arm, of the known devices, is typically connected to the disk by means of a plurality of apertures therethrough, each aperture being located at a different radial distance from the center of the disk. As a result, the variety of degrees of oscillating is limited to the number of apertures. Further, since most hospital beds include guard rails, considerable care is necessary when connecting the prior devices to a hospital bed to assure that the link arm is clear of the guard rails.